


A Team of Five

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five basketball players get locked in the gym overnight. An orgy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Team of Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/gifts).



"What do you mean we're trapped in here until morning?" Kagami asked as he pushed at the door to the gym with all of his might. It squeaked on its hinges, but didn't budge.

Midorima closed his eyes against the scene and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "If Kise hadn't dragged us all off to watch that bunny out the window, we might have been here to avoid being locked in."

Kise pouted and leaned forward onto Aomine's shoulder. "But it was such a cute bunny. It reminded me of Kuroko."

Kuroko pointed to himself. "How did it remind you of me?"

With a grin, Kise launched himself off of Aomine's shoulder and crouched down slightly in front of Kuroko and held a finger up to the other boy's nose. Kuroko attempted to glare at the blond boy, but almost immediately his nose started twitching much like a rabbit's. Kagami's eyes widened. "That's..."

"I know! Isn't it?" Kise let his hand drop down as he wrapped his other arm around Kuroko's neck. "He's just so cute, isn't he?"

Kagami stepped forward. "Hey! He's part of my team now."

Aomine snorted. "I think you'll find that we all play on the same team."

Kuroko smacked his fist against his open palm. "That's right!"

Nodding, Kise ran a hand through his hair. "It's true. We should do something about that as long as we're somewhere that no one can find out."

"Huh?" Kuroko looked up at Kise. "I was just going to say that there are tumbling mats in the equipment room and I have the key because I was supposed to lock up. We can sleep on those." With a smirk, Aomine leaned forward and reached a hand into Kuroko's waistband. Kuroko squeaked and swatted Aomine's hand away. "That was _not_ the key."

"You're right. But who says I was going for the key?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Did anyone try to call anyone?"

Midorima looked around at their basketball jerseys and shorts without pockets. "Do you keep your phone in your underwear?"

"It's in the locker room!" Kagami growled.

Moments later, it was determined that the door to the locker room had indeed been locked, though. Kagami pounded one fist against the door and glared at Kise. "This is your fault. There's only one thing left to do-"

"Orgy?" Aomine rolled his shoulders back and surveyed the group around him. "Yeah, I think I'd do you all."

Kuroko glanced toward the equipment room. "I think there's a big bottle of baby oil in the equipment room and probably some towels, too."

Holding his arms up in a 'V', Kise said, "Yay! Let's go get the mats and have some fun!"

Kagami looked at Kuroko. "What in the world are they talking about?"

"Haven't you had sex before?" Kuroko walked beside Kagami toward the equipment room, the key jingling on a band on his wrist.

"So... You guys are serious."

Kuroko nodded. "Why do you think we made such a good team?"

"But I thought Momoi liked you!"

Kise barged his head into Kagami's line of sight and stuck out his tongue. "Momoi liked to watch."

Kagami didn't really move forward until the equipment room had been unlocked and Kise came running out with a large bottle of baby oil. Midorima and Aomine followed with the mats and Kuroko brought the few clean towels kept there. Kagami finally moved toward everyone else when Kuroko tossed a towel at his head. "We're _really_ going to, uh, do this?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't want to, you can go back out in the hallway for a while, but I'm going to have some fun. Will you join us, Kagami?" Kuroko pulled the towel back down from Kagami's shoulder and grinned. Kagami found himself nodding and being led to the now spread-out mat where he took off his shoes at the side like everyone else already had.

Aomine and Kise had already stripped out of their jerseys and Kise was comparing their taut abdomens. Midorima shucked off his shirt as Kuroko watched and folded it neatly. Kise paused in the process of poking a finger into Aomine's navel and pointed to Midorima instead. "What's that?"

"Hmm? What's what?"

His eyes wide, Kise rushed forward and thrust his hand down the front of Midorima's shorts and retrieved the item: a white rabbit's foot on a small gold chain attached to the ties. "You had a dead rabbit's foot down your pants the whole time I was showing you how much that cute bunny reminded me of Kuroko?"

"It's today's lucky item."

Aomine sprawled himself over Kise's shoulder. "And, in his defense, he's getting lucky."

Kuroko pulled off his jersey and stepped up to join the other boys. He paused and turned back. "Weren't you joining us, Kagami?"

Kagami took a long and deep breath and grasped the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up slowly. Aomine looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to give us a show?"

Frowning, Kuroko turned to Aomine. "Leave him alone."

Shoving himself off of Kise's shoulder, Aomine sauntered past Kuroko to stand close to Kagami. "But he doesn't want me to leave him alone. If he wanted that, he would be out in the hall. Instead, he wants to know what it feels like to have someone touch him like he's only touched himself." His fingers brushed against the tiny strip of skin that Kagami had revealed and he began to tease them upward. "Isn't that right?"

Gasping in a sharp breath as Aomine's knuckles brushed against his sides, Kagami found himself nodded slowly. "I don't think I'd mind."

Kise moved forward and leaned on Aomine's shoulder again. "So, strip," he said calmly and leaned his head down to place a soft kiss against Aomine's collarbone.

Kagami pulled off his jersey finally and Aomine smirked. "See? Not so hard at all."

With a laugh, Kise moved forward to entwine his hands with Aomine's as they moved along the planes of the redhead's muscles. "I can think of a few hard things here."

Midorima spoke up from behind them, "As can I." Kuroko moved up to Midorima and reached toward the rabbit's foot still hanging from the front of Midorima's pants. "Hmm? I suppose you can grab th-" He gasped as Kuroko grabbed something in that general region... but not the rabbit's foot. "Kuroko-"

"They're having fun over there with Kagami. We can start with each other."

Kagami's brows furrowed. "Start with? You guys aren't going to pass me around like some exam cheat sheet, are you?"

Kise tweaked one of Kagami's nipples and smiled at how Kagami's shoulders squared and he tensed his arms at his sides. "We all share each other. Then you get a little bit of everything."

Laughing nervously, Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "I though it would be like a basketball team. You know," he pointed to Aomine. "Power forward." Kuroko. "Small forward." Midorima. "Shooting guard." Kise. "Point guard."

Kuroko laughed from where he had his forearm down Midorima's pants. "That makes you the center, though."

One had deftly sliding down Kagami's front, Aomine let out a breathy laugh. "So, let's all show him how amazing teamwork can be."

Nipping at Aomine's neck again, Kise smiled. "Let's."

Midorima broke the sudden silence with a groan as Kuroko shoved his pants and underwear down, the rabbit's foot thudding against the mat beneath their feet, and fell to his knees to fill his mouth with Midorima's cock. Kagami's eyes grew wide at the sight and Aomine let his hand trail down further to trace teasingly along Kagami's waistband. "Jealous all of a sudden?" He snapped his fingers. "Kise, come on."

Both of them knelt down in front of Kagami and each slid a hand up one of Kagami's pant legs. Together, they dragged them down with his underwear, careful to pull the fabric away from Kagami's quickly hardening cock, and let the material fall to his ankles where he stepped out of them carefully and Aomine tossed them away. With a lick of his lips, Aomine descended on Kagami's balls, pulling first one and then the other into his mouth, the gesture stretching his lips and cheeks, while Kagami gasped and moaned and clutched at the dark hair that was so close to his focal point. 

Kise leaned in a moment later and took the head of Kagami's cock into his mouth, his tongue laving along it and tracing along the edge of his foreskin. Kagami let one of the hands that was curled in Aomine's hair move to slide along Kise's skull, cupping the back of his head as Kise reached up to grasp the base of Kagami's cock and start stroking in time with the flicks of his tongue. Slowly, almost agonizingly so, he worked his way down Kagami's cock, continuing to bob his head and suckle and moan against the intrusion in his mouth until his lips formed a tight band against the base of Kagami's cock. Aomine continued to lick and suck at Kagami's balls the whole time, pulling them down with his lips as they tried to pull up. When Kise had taken in Kagami's entire length, Aomine stretched his lips and pulled Kagami's entire sac into his mouth, distending his cheeks; his lips brushing against Kise's own as they each took as much as they could. 

Kagami's hands tightened in their hair and he tried to call a warning as he came, but both boys stayed almost glued to his cock until Kagami was spent. Across the mat, Kuroko and Midorima were naked except for their socks and Midorima was pouring baby oil into his right hand as Kuroko arranged himself on all fours in front of him. "Not even going to take your bandage off for this?" Kuroko asked as the baby oil was applied at the juncture of his thighs. 

Midorima let his oiled hand slap against one of Kuroko's ass cheeks and then brought it back to the center and stroked forward so that the oil trailed from Kuroko's tailbone to his testicles. Kuroko hissed out a breath as Midorima's fingers stroked back again, but this time let his fingernails trail against the slick flesh. Midorima gripped on to Kuroko's hips and let his cock rest against Kuroko's ass. Slowly, he started to grind himself back and forth so that the length of his cock stroked against Kuroko's entrance, then pulled back and moved so that he seated himself between Kuroko's thighs. "Tighten up," he said and groaned as Kuroko shifted so that his thighs were pressed tightly around Midorima's cock. 

As Midorima began to thrust, he suddenly found himself with another warm body draped across his back. Kise bit down on his shoulder lightly and then kissed the same spot, his lips twisting into a smile as he did it. "And here I was hoping you were going to come over and have fun with me." He pressed his cock against Midorima's hip and groaned. 

Aomine dragged Kagami with him to the end of the mat where Kuroko was panting out soft breaths as Midorima's cock pressed his balls forward with every thrust. Kagami shied away from Kuroko's gaze at first, but found his eyes drawn to the tensed muscles in Kuroko's back that glistened as he moved where Midorima's slick hand had fought for purchase, and then up his back to his sweat-dampened neck. Kuroko threw his head back and looked at Kagami with desire in his eyes and let his mouth drop open as he rocked slightly thanks to Midorima's thrusts.

Kise let one of his hands slide along Kuroko's back with a soft smile, then grasped Midorima's left hand, still bandaged, and pulled it over to rest on Kise's cock. "Help out a friend, would you?" 

Midorima started to stroke him with no questions asked, but noticed almost immediately that Kise winced with every stroke. "Am I doing it too hard? It's hard to concentrate when I'm-"

Shaking his head, Kise pulled Midorima's hand up in front of him. "It's the bandage, I think."

"Oh! Ah, yes, I don't wear them in the shower, so-"

"Take it off." Kise brought the tip of Midorima's index finger to his mouth and licked the bandage there. 

Pausing in his thrusts, even as his hips shifted minutely in Kuroko's direction, Midorima gripped the edge of the bangage in his teeth and tugged, unfurling the length of it from his hand and letting it fall to the ground between them as he let his hand grasp Kise's cock again. Kise immediately moaned and licked his lips. "You really are good with that hand, aren't you?"

Aomine, meanwhile, had turned onto his back and manuevered himself so that he was under Kuroko with the other boy's cock sliding against his lips as Midorima continued to move against him. He took Kuroko into his mouth and began to let him thrust into his mouth. Kuroko stretched out his neck so that the tip of Aomine's cock just managed to touch his tongue, then groaned. "Kagami, do you want to help me here?"

Kagami crawled forward so that he knelt beside Aomine's hips. "What- What do you want me to do?"

"I'm just a little too short to really do this. Do you want to try?" Kuroko smiled and let his eyes close, then opened them wide again to look at Kagami. "Please?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Kagami said, but he was already starting to lean down.

"What Kise did earlier," Aomine said, his voice muffled by Kuroko's body. "He just learned by copying me." Kise laughed and slurred it into a gutteral moan as Midorima let his long fingers slide against every plane of Kise's cock.

Kagami licked his lips and leaned down, grimacing before he'd even done anything. His eyes were closed, his mouth was open, and he was only roughly in the same area at the tip of Aomine's cock. "Open your eyes," Kuroko said, smiling. Kagami did and started to breath faster as he took in the sight before him of Aomine's hard red cock jutting out from dark curls on pale skin surrounded by tanned flesh, and Kuroko's soft expression framing the whole picture. "Avoid your teeth and do what you think would feel good." Kagami took one more deep breath, brought a hand up to clutch at the base of Aomine's cock, and let his mouth close around the head. He let his tongue lave across the head and brush past the hole crowning the tip, and he used his hand to slowly masturbate the part of Aomine's cock that his mouth wasn't touching.

"Here," Kuroko said and strained forward more even as Midorima and Kise's joined hands held him in place. "I want to, too."

Breathing out through his nose forcefully, Kagami continue to let his hand work Aomine's cock and directed the head of it into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko got into it almost immediately, slurping and licking and bobbing his head. Kagami moved his head further down, taking the head into his mouth again when Kuroko gave it up for a moment. Kuroko whimpered and Kagami gave it back again until the two of them were switching off ever few strokes, and then their lips met in an obscene kiss that engulfed the head of Aomine's cock between them. 

Aomine grunted, his mouth still full of Kuroko's cock, and came hard, his jism leaking out where the seal between Kuroko and Kagami's lips failed. Kagami pulled back, already wiping his mouth with the back of one hand, while Kuroko licked his lips and swallowed heavily. Behind him, Kise was panting and letting one hand grip Midorima's shoulder as he growled and came, spattering Midorima's hand and Kuroko's thigh with his release.

Midorima turned in earnest again to Kuroko, his fingers digging in to the smaller boy's ass as his hips pistoned forward, his release ripping a terse scream from him as let Kuroko's thighs milk him of the last few spurts of his seed. He fell back on his haunches, leaving Kuroko thrusting down Aomine's throat and everyone else looking on with interest.

One of Aomine's hands slid up and he reached behind Kuroko, pressing his fingers against the pale boy's prostate, stroking against it with the pads of his fingers, and then finally Kuroko grunted and spent himself upon Aomine's lips, his cock smearing it along the taller boy's cheek as Kuroko's arms started to give way and he pitched forward to land with his nose buried in Aomines pubic hair. He scrambled off of Aomine and sat on the mat, blushing. "Sorry..." he muttered to no one in particular.

Aomine sat up, smiling, then paused and reached up to touch his head, frowning as he encountered come on more than just his cheek. "Midorima, you came in my hair!"

Kise laughed and grabbed Midorima's bandage from the mat, balled it up, and threw it at Aomine where it stuck in the strands of white criss-crossing the top of his head. He snorted. Aomine pulled the bandage down and flicked it back at Midorima. "Kuroko, why is sex the only thing you have stamina for?"

Kuroko was busy going through the pile of his clothes and pulling out the key to the equipment room. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I just remembered that there's a spare set of keys to everything hidden in the equipment room."

"What?!" Kagami sprawled back on the mat, his cock jutting up half-hard, and draped an arm across his face. "Do we really want to leave now, though?"

Glancing down at himself and then over to Aomine, Kuroko shrugged. "I just thought we might want to shower."

Aomine looked up, glaring. "Yes."

Kise pulled Kuroko into a headlock and ran his knuckles against Kuroko's head. "You're just lucky that was fun."

Midorima, thinking no one was watching, dragged just the tip of his rabbit's foot through one of the many puddles of come as if to imbue it with even more luck.

With a laugh, Kuroko stood up and scratched a drying spot on his inner thigh. "C'mon, guys. Let's go shower."


End file.
